SPECIAL FEATURES FROM Eps Angel aired 41497
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: In the episode entitled Angel, Buffy realizes what Angel is and what his past was like, but what happens when the revelation of this information affects her small group. ----READ ON TO SEE...
1. Default Chapter

Previously on Buffy. The Vampire Slayer...  
  
Buffy knew she didn't want this, but her womanly urges were another thing. She felt the intensity inside her. ------------------------------------ "Kiss me." Angel acknowledged her wish and found himself kissing her. ----------------------------------- Buffy then nibbled at Xander's upper lip. She then continued until the nibbles turned into kisses of passion. Xander catching on to her actions began to kiss Buffy's neck. ---------------------------------- "I don't-" he said as Willow kissed him again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Let's get out of here." she said as he gave that quirk of a grin. --------------------------------- Angel's experience was beginning to mesh nicely with Willow's inexperience. --------------------------------------- She then took the knife and began to cut her hand. "Come here, baby." she said. ------------------------------------- She walked in the library to find Xander and Buffy sitting at the usual table talking and laughing.  
"Hey, buddy." Xander said.  
"Wow, Will, you look nice."  
"Thanks." Willow said, as she sat at the table beside Buffy.  
"You smell familiar, Willow, what perfume is it?"  
"I don't have any on." she said filing her nails as Xander noticed the bandage wrapped around her hand.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then why the bandage?"  
"Look, why is everyone up in Willow's grill, I'm here aren't I." she said looking at them.  
"O-k." Xander replied unease as Giles came in.  
"What's the 411, G-man?" Buffy said in a dorky tone.  
"Can we say, Goofy? " Willow said seriously as she looked at Buffy.  
"Look, I heard from an old friend that one of the prophecies would be fulfilled in the days to come, of a returning demon who will conquer the slayer."  
"So the Master will rise, even after Buffy so delicately stopped him before?" Xander said.  
"No, he means that something is after Buffy but this time, they will kill her." Buffy and the crew gave Willow a strange look. Willow realizing that she was speaking out loud, turned to them and gave them a reassuring smile and her infamous wide eye look.  
  
Buffy. The Vampire Slayer  
By. Josh Whedon  
  
TITLE: SPECIAL FEATURES FROM (Eps. Angel; aired 4/14/97)  
  
AUTHOR: Christian D. Davis  
  
RATING: R. Because of sexual references & profanity.  
  
FEEDBACK: PWWWWWWWWWWEASE write back what you think.  
  
SUMMARY: In the episode entitled Angel, Buffy realizes what Angel is and what his past was like, but what happens when the revelation of this information affects her small group. ----READ ON TO SEE...  
  
DEDICATION: Me and every, Xanffy fans, to saunter on this Earth.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a special episode because I was a gaffer, obviously they didn't need any more vamps like me so that job for me was axed however I actually got to meet David Boreanaz (Angel) & Julie Benz (Darla). In particular I was able to see the whole episode taped and because of many request to continue these stories, I am smiting a fictional tale in which I created and any extra characters are my thoughts. This is for me hard because I was writing the first story of the Pact from the original script. This next script is based around the episode shown entitled "Angel" but the ideas are mine. Hope you enjoy?:) DISCLAIMER: Buffy. The Vampire Slayer, Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles and all other characters who have appeared in the series; together with the names, titles, and back story are the sole copyright property of 20th Century Fox Film Corp. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is ( 2003 by Christian D. Davis and is her ideas. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Bronze-Night.  
  
A keyboardist watched as the drummer counted down and then began to play a slow jam as Artist Bilal stood at the microphone. He grabbed a microphone shaking his head with the pace of the music.  
  
Every step I make And every breath I take I took cuz I can't wait to be Closer to you Baby, you're so sweet You give me cavities I get a stomachache If I can't be with you At night I fall asleep...  
  
As he continued singing, upstairs on the roof Xander stood dancing with Buffy.  
"You know, I vaguely remember a young slayer once saying love and dating doesn't happen to slayers."  
"Well, I vaguely remember her." Buffy said.  
"I'm glad you do but in keeping tradition and ritual for all good boyfriends, I present this gift for our one month anniversary."  
"You know real boyfriends don't do this."  
"Au contraire, see I'm not real, I was made to..."  
"To what?"  
"Love you and make sure you remember that with trinkets, mentally, and-" he pulled her closer, "physically."  
"I like that part." she said smiling.  
"So here?" she took the present and opened it.  
"A paper and a key."  
"It's a riddle, once you figure it out."  
"Let me guess, you'll turn into a frog." Xander and Buffy looked up to find Angel standing there.  
"No." Xander said serious.  
"Look, I try not to make a habit of interrupting corny attempts but I so vaguely remember that Buffy asked for information on the newest evil." Xander gritted his teeth in anger.  
"Yes, Angel but I kind of expected you'd find me you know at my house like usual."  
"Oh, but I prefer seeing comedies like this-"  
"Look, if you have a chip on your shoulders, I'll be happy to knock it off." Xander said walking up to Angel.  
"Xander, NO! You stay, Angel we need to talk now." Buffy said pulling Angel away. ---------------------------------  
"What was that about?" Buffy said.  
"You're a slayer, he's a goofball, and you do the equation."  
"O-k, I'm a slayer, plus he's my boyfriend and this equals a negative Angel."  
"I'm hurt.," he said sarcastically.  
"Angel, what's wrong, why are you acting this way."  
"Because-" suddenly Buffy became shocked as Angel's face became vampire-like. " That's what vamps do." Suddenly, Buffy woke it was morning; she heard the clock going off. She hit it and it broke, a she tried shaking the dream out of her head. --------------------------------- Downstairs...  
  
Buffy came downstairs and slowly maneuvered her sleepless body to the table.  
"Good Morning, Angel." Buffy squinted looking at her mother.  
"Don't say that name, at least not right now."  
"Why?"  
"Because she's more of a blood hound." Buffy squinted up at the newly buzz cut Xander.  
"Rough."  
"I'm sorry, good morning beautiful." Xander said.  
"Thanks." Buffy responded.  
"I was talking to your mother."  
"Hey, whose boyfriend are you?"  
"Sorry, Joyce, I just can't go on with our relationship when I'm helplessly and hopelessly in love with your daughter."  
"Dam, that Buffy." Buffy looked at her weirdly and confused. "Hey, I'm just playing along Anyway I'm late, so bye honey...and Xander?"  
"Yes, my ex-love?" she fake slaps him and leaves out laughing. Xander smiles waiting for Joyce to close the door. "So are you having that dream about Angel again?"  
"Yea. It's just how much do you or the others and I know about Angel. He's the informant of the night."  
"As much as I hate the guy, I can't contest."  
"I can always give the guy the benefit of the doubt." "Many people hate the sun other than vamps."  
"Like who?"  
"Giles." Buffy starts to laugh.  
"Funny."  
"Well, I try to be... I mean.." He stand up and begins to pace back and forth." I try to convey as much humor one could have in my life... because...."  
"Xander?"  
"Life sucks here in Sunnydale and a lot of times we as-"  
"Xander?"  
"What?" he stops looking at her, as she smiles and wiggles her index finger for him to come over. He smiles and comes over, they kiss.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- The Master's Refuge...  
Colin (the anointed one) sat staring at the pool of hell as vampires worked around him.  
"We have visitors."  
"Visitors?" he said looking up to find Angel and Willow walking in.  
"Yea, but hey, I consider you family."  
"Angelus?"  
"No, it's angel now, I wasn't feelin' that whole Angelus thing." he said with sarcasm.  
"Who is she?" the anointed one boasted.  
"If you're good, your future mother in law, son." Angel snapped back. "But on the real, she's the key to you and the other dimwits actually getting out of this Martha Stewart-less lair you call home."  
"So you bring me a feast." Willow, Colin, and Angel turn towards the entrance and Spike stands there.  
"No, stupid, I came as a helper. See, I can get to the slayer better than you can."  
"You're lying." Colin said. "She's pretending."  
"Am I?" she stuck her hand in the pond.  
"But how?" Colin responded.  
"Your not dead, if any human touches the sainted hell water they immediately die but you." Spike said highly intrigued.  
"She's not dead because she's pure evil." Colin added.  
"Yea, my pure evil." Angel said as she kissed Willow, Darla in the shadows jeered at eh affection Angel gave. ----------------------------------------------------- Buffy came into the library, as Giles came out of the back room holding a bunch of books.  
"So what's going down, Giles?"  
"Your dream, Buffy...it's a reality."  
"What?"  
"From what the books say and the from other watchers, it would be the anniversary-"  
"Of what?"  
"The rise of Angelus."  
"Take a seat, I have to tell you a story." -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Chapter 2) PREVIEW:  
"Xander, why the hell, would Angel be here? Come on your not that stupid."  
"So what information did he say?"  
"Why don't you just tell the whole world?"  
"Because the whole world isn't my best friend." he said as Willow's grin turned serious. -----------  
"I know Angel a lot better than anyone else..." Xander a bit perturbed looked up at Buffy who faced Giles. "He would never try to hurt me."  
"And what makes you think that?" Giles mumbled.  
"Because I love him more than anyone and he the same." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Grounds of the School....  
  
Xander walked through the courtyard looking at his math book confused. When Cordelia and Harmony stopped him.  
"Hey, Xander." Harmony said flirting. Xander looked at them in silence and confusion.  
"So like we heard a rumor that somehow you've become popular." Cordy said as Xander said.  
"And since..." Xander added.  
"The Sunnydale Ball is coming up, we want you to take me." Cordy spoke.  
"Hey, she meant me." Harmony said. Xander put his index finger over Harmony's lips.  
"Shh." he said as he stood back looking the two over." O-k, I've made my decisions...None of you." he said walking away. Cordy looked at Harmony angered. Xander headed towards the stairs when he stopped and stared at Willow who was looking and making eye contact with someone across the courtyard. Xander turned to see who it was or what it was and was shocked when he found Angel. Angel then looked at Xander and gritted and left. Xander then ran up the stairs, to find Willow.  
"What was that about?" Xander demanded.  
"What was what?"  
"Angel."  
"Xander, why the hell, would Angel be here? Come on your not that stupid."  
"So what information did he say?"  
"Why don't you just tell the whole world?"  
"Because the whole world isn't my best friend." he said as Willow's grin turned serious.  
"Then I'd say I have something in common with the whole world."  
"You mean that?"  
"Yea, I do." She said walking away. Xander looks down at her bandaged arm, which had a blood, stained on it.  
"Some friendly advice..."Xander shouted.  
"Tell Angel to try the upper forearm, it's easier to hide. "He said leaving in the other direction. Willow stopped and looks at her bandage. --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the library...  
"No." Buffy yelled." Angel can't be-"  
"Oh, but he is and I thought it be best if the truth came from me, to the first one who should know." Giles muffled.  
"No, I'm sorry, Giles." ----------------------------------------------------------  
As Buffy spoke, Xander slipped in quiet waiting to make an introduction. ---------------------------------------------------------  
"I know Angel a lot better than anyone else..." ---------------------------------------------------------  
Xander a bit perturbed looked up at Buffy who faced Giles. ---------------------------------------------------------  
"He would never try to hurt me."  
"And what makes you think that?" Giles mumbled.  
"Because I love him more than anyone and he the same."  
"More than anyone?" Xander interjected.  
"Xander, I-"  
"Know what you meant, yea right." he said angered as he walked out of the library.  
"Xander-"  
"No, Buffy, let me." Giles said as he ran out behind Xander. Giles came out the doors to find Xander who stood out looking over the courtyard.  
"Xander, you know what she meant. Now I know you and her are an item and because of that you should be there to help her understand in the next few days she will be forced to understand that Angel is different."  
"How different?"  
"When Angel was around 23, he was sort of a drunk and as all young men a womanizer who didn't have a trait was scorned by his father and lacked the refines of a statesmen. So one night he met a young maiden named Darla who seem to make him feel as though all his problems would go away. That night he lost his soul and became Angelus, soon his reign of terror would infect towns and cause destruction under the Master and his claimed sons and daughters. Now he will rise by another maiden and lose what was given to him."  
"Willow" Xander mumbled.  
"What?"  
"If Angel become Angelus again what will happen?"  
"Then surely Buffy and others will die and that is why it is important that we keep Angel from becoming him."  
"Giles, Willow, she's the maiden and he's back."  
"She can't be...to cause this switch the gods won't have made it that easy. She's mortal, and besides Willow wouldn't, just like Buffy."  
"If he's this Angelus, how do we get him."  
"Pierce his heart with the blood of a human with a soul."  
"Then I will." Xander runs away as Giles thinks and then yells.  
"NO, Xander." Giles turns to run but is hit with a bat. Soon Willow stands looking at him, she turns and goes to the library. Once at the library, she walks in to find Buffy standing waiting rubbing her temples.  
"Hey, Will."  
"Buffy, I'm worried."  
"Giles. He keeps talking about Angel being this big bad guy, when he's not."  
"I know, I mean how could he..."she pauses and thinks. "How did you know about Angel?" Buffy immediately felt a punch at her face. "Willow?" Willow threw out another punch. But Buffy dodged it, and reciprocated by flipping Willow over onto the table.  
"I knew something was up, but-"  
"But?" Willow flipped on her legs and flipped off the table. "You'd never guess innocent Willow could be this good."  
"Well yes." Willow slipped down and clipped Buffy's leg making her fall. Willow then took a chair and put it over Buffy face to pin her and sat down looking at the tip of Buffy head.  
"Well, you'll be happy to know my new boyfriend taught me a few things."  
"New boyfriend?"  
"Well, I'm not much one for left overs but Angel is pretty good."  
"Angel?"  
"Yea, see while I'm fighting you by now, Xander's gone."  
"Xander?"  
"Oh, see while you were so doubting of Angelus happening, Xander to my dismay figured out our secret and left to fight."  
"Too bad, you won't be there to help." Suddenly Buffy used her strength to push the chair up. Buffy got up and got in fighting stances.  
"So your plan was to attack me?"  
"No, but it sure is fun." Willow ran and dropped kicked Buffy, but Buffy caught her feet and twisted them down. Willow fell on the ground hard, once on the ground Buffy pulled her up by the hair and punched her one good time. Willow fell out as Buffy caught her breath she grabbed a rope and tied her hands. Giles came in with the help of Cordelia.  
"Look, I'm not prone to finding a bleeding librarian on the ground outside."  
"Giles?" Buffy comes over and takes him and carefully helps him to a chair as Cordy looks at Willow who is up against a wall knocked out.  
"Can we say bad hair day?"  
"Can we say shut-up and leave."  
"Look, I've been watching you guys, and I know something's up...something about the vampires." Buffy bandaging Giles looks at Cordelia.  
"Leave now."  
"Public Library? Anyway, you don't know how to tie a bandage right." she walks over pushing Buffy out of the way and begins Giles bandage again.  
"Buffy, don't worry about her...Xander needs you. We'll put Willow in the cage in the back until you come back."  
"But I don't know where they are?"  
"Where would vampires go to end the world?"  
'The Hellmouth." she said as she ran out the door.  
"Look, you can trust me with this...I'm good at keeping secrets."  
"Cordelia, you can help but not hinder."  
"Oh, no hindrance here." she says finishing, Giles stands up and looks at Cordelia ."Has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful brown eyes?"  
"No." he said ignoring her.  
"Because they're always telling me that." ------------------------------------------------------------- (Chapter 3) PREVIEW:  
"What is she doing here, Giles?"  
"Researching for this Ergorone spell to turn you back into your old, non-bluffing self."  
"Cordelia, what are you talking about, I'm me...Willow."  
"Bad grammar, bad Willow." -----------------  
"It was either him or me?" Angel asked.  
"It's you...Angel" Buffy said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Master's Liar...  
  
"Plans are in full motion." Angel stated sitting in a chair.  
"I agree." Spike said." So let's begin the phases.... Drusilla, phase one."  
"Yes, my love." she nodded as a bunch of vamps let go of a rope, and suddenly Colin fell into the pond of hell dying instantly.  
"Now that we canned the G rating on this liar, let's go up the rating to R."  
"For indecent exposure and gore." a voice said from the hole in the wall.  
"Darla? What brings you back?" Angel said.  
"Angel, you know you've missed me. I came back for you, that cheap knock off bad girl can't replace the real thing." she said coming up to him.  
"Your right...Amos." soon Amos comes over, he's a big bald black vamp." Amos can you get rid of the cheap knock off."  
"Yes, sir." she takes Darla away.  
"You'll want me Angel, you'll need me one day and I won't be there." she said as she was carried out.  
"An I was so hoping to kill Darla first. " a voice said from the sewer entrance. Angel looked up and smiled as the other vamps got prepared to kill.  
"Alexander Harris."  
"He's cute, and juicy."  
"Shut-up, poppet." Spike told Dru.  
"Oh, don't spoil this for her Spike. Soon he'll be dead and it's hard to talk to a dead human." ---------------------------------------------- The Library...  
  
Willow awoke in the book cage in the back, she found Cordelia typing at the computer as Giles read.  
"No, I said Ergorone."  
"Well, spell it...I'm not a freak like you."  
"Nor, computer literate." Willow said.  
"Willow?"  
"Giles...what am I doing in here?"  
"Willow, you attacked Buffy."  
"Me?"  
"You actually believe this bull." Cordy added.  
"Cordelia?"  
'Look, a girl knows when another girl is bluffing and Willow's lying."  
"What is she doing here, Giles?"  
"Researching for this Ergorone spell to turn you back into your old, non-bluffing self."  
"Cordelia, what are you talking about, I'm me...Willow."  
"Bad grammar, bad Willow."  
"Shut up, Cordelia." Giles said. " Willow, I trust you."  
"Hello, are you listening, she's lying?"  
"What did I say before?"  
"Sorry."  
"I trust you Willow, and real Willow wouldn't mind if we say this spell."  
"I know, but it's hard to breath and move with your hands tied."  
"Then you have to work on it."  
"I've got it." Cordy said.  
"Good." Giles said as he came to the computer, he tried to read but squinted. "The glare of the computer, it's hard to see with the glasses." Giles took his glasses off and stared at the screen. Cordy looked up at him and smiled.  
" Your cute."  
"Thank you, I think." he then started to read. "Irfahri, ghrity, jusfiry, ishdolum, cantary." Suddenly Willow fell down and started to shake fast. "keari, keari, keari, keari." Then Willow screamed and a growl came out of her as well as a white light. Soon Willow laid there still, Cordelia look up at Giles who fell over on her weak.  
"Are you o-k?"  
"Yea, but Willow." Cordy put Giles down on the chair and headed slowly over to Willow.  
"Willow?" she spoke. "Willow, are you there?"  
"Cordelia." she said in her meek voice.  
"Look, I really don't mean this if were in front of my friends but it's good to have you back." she said.  
"Thanks, but quickly let me out...Xander's going to need extra help."  
"O-k." she grabbed the knife on the table and ran over and opened the cage and came in, she then cut the rope off. Willow and her came out, Willow ran over to the computer and took the keyboard and began typing. ------------------------------------------- At the liar...  
  
Xander came down to where they were, he looked over and saw a sword, and he picked it up and got into fight position.  
"Look, this has been fun but your fights with Angel and I'm pretty sure Angel can take care of you, so poppet, everybody let's get the after party ready." Spike said as the other vamps all filed out through the hole in the wall. Angel smiled with his infamous grin at Xander and grabbed a sword.  
"You actually think you have the strength, to hurt me." ------------------------------------------ At the library...  
"Willow what are you doing?"  
"A little magic."  
"Son of Kershaw, I call on thee to restore strength to the weak who fights in your honor, guide thy follower, restore thy strength, restore thy blood, restore." Suddenly everything in the library began to shake, Cordy fell over onto Giles lap as Willow fell over. -------------------------------------- The Liar...  
  
Xander and Angel began to go at each other with swords. When Buffy arrived at the entrance, there was a sudden earthquake and then Angel shook his head and Buffy glanced at Xander. Xander's eyes glowed, he had a glow around him, and he looked fierce. Suddenly, the earthquake stopped and Xander put his sword in front himself, Angel put his sword in front of him.  
"No." Buffy yelled. Suddenly a foot hit her; she looked up to find Darla standing there.  
"Is it mortals day because your really irritating me."  
"Darla, again we meet on bad circumstances."  
"Well, let's get through the introductions and get this on." They began to fight as Xander fought Angel. Xander was extremely good and almost like a new warrior.  
"You think you can beat me."  
"I beat you before, Angelus."  
"Yea, well, I'm better now."  
"Angelus, you have strength but you lack in logic."  
"Oh, come on give me some credit, I was dumb then now I'm smarter."  
"Smart enough to take advantage of a young girl because your heart belongs to her, and she loves another."  
"Shut up." he said scratching Xander's shirt open.  
"Come on, Angelus, we've all been watching you...you were sent back to help her but you disobey and now-"  
"I'm alive." -----------------------  
Buffy suddenly flipped Darla over; she hit a wall and was defenseless as Buffy held a stake over her heart. "I believe this is when you go poof."  
'"It would be if, you like to lose your boyfriend." Buffy turned her head and looked at Angel pressing a sword at Xander's neck. She turned back to find Darla gone, she looked around and Darla stood disappeared.  
"O-k, next time no distractions kill her." ----------------------  
"I believe you're through." Angel said as Xander fell to the ground.  
"O-k, you win. I'll leave." Xander said holding his neck.  
"Good." Angel said.  
"Angel?" Buffy said.  
"Buffy?"  
"What has gotten into you?" she asked.  
"Nothing, I'm fine." he said holding his sword over Xander.  
"You're attacking, Xander."  
"No, attacking Xander would be a few punches here and there. I'm going to kill him."  
"What?" Suddenly, Angel stuck his sword with force into Xander.  
"NOoooooooo!" she screamed.  
"Now, I feel much better."  
"You are Angelus."  
"Hey, it's either him or me?" Angel asked.  
"It's you...Angel" Buffy said in anger.  
"Look, we will have our dance but I needed to see if I still had it and I do." Angel said smiling at Xander, Xander started to cough.  
"Buffy, he's not himself...Willow" Xander said. Buffy reach out but Angel used a sword to hit her back, cutting her arm.  
"I plan to make your life a living hell." Angel said walking away.  
"As well as I." Buffy said, she looked down at Xander's body, which became lifeless.  
"Xander?"  
"He's gone, Buffy." Soon Buffy looked back at Angel standing with Willow.  
"Willow?"  
" Surprise." --------------------------------------------  
Buffy awoke to find herself in her bed; she hit the clock and moaned in pain. She got up and walked out and down the stairs, once down she came into the kitchen to find her mother.  
"I see we had a late night."  
"I sure did."  
"Well, honey, you have a big day, you don't want to be late for your first day of school."  
"Yea, my first day of school." she said.  
"Let's hope you stay out of trouble."  
"My nightmares predict no...." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Next time...  
  
What happens when Dawn learns a lesson in dying from Spike? (Season Five) In "UN-TITLED TO THE DEAD" 


End file.
